The disclosure relates generally to optical fibers and more particularly to optical fiber connectors and related optical fiber ribbons. Optical fibers have seen increased use in a wide variety of electronics and telecommunications fields. Optical fibers can be connected to an optical connector and its components (e.g., a ferrule). The connector is then connected to the appropriate electronics (e.g., a circuit board including diode arrays) to precisely position the optical fibers relative to the diode arrays such that light signals within the fiber are transmitted or received properly for the diode arrays.